fear of losing you
by Emerald princess3
Summary: With Stretch confined to bed, Casper confronts his worst fear and has a talk with his uncle, No flames please, I don't own Casper or any of the characters used from the film.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry you couldn't go out with Uncle Stinkie and Uncle Fatso. I know how much you love scaring and all" Casper said sitting in the chair he had set up beside Stretch's bed.

"Ah, they'll be other opportunities Short Sheet, I got eternity, one night ain't gonna mess me up" Stretch replied weakly, Casper was not used to such a tone in his Uncle. Stretch was perhaps the strongest entity in Whipstaff Manor. It wasn't often that a ghost could become ill and even more rare when it was Stretch. Casper looked down.

"Hey, don't look so scared Bulb Head, I'll be up soon. What's the worst that could happen ta me?"

"I could lose you forever and you could d-

"Listen to what you're sayin' , cause yer a little late for that last part ain't ya?" Stretch had to admit that he was surprised to hear his nephew's fear. He pushed himself up to sit with his back against the pillows.

"Uncle Stretch, please, you need to save your strength, you've been awfully sick. You should lie down, Dr. Harvey says he knows someone that can help but to keep you in bed"

"Have I left my bed?"

"No but you're supposed to rest" Casper crossed his arms over his chest, his expression however was not one of anger but worry. Stretch couldn't remember the last time his nephew was so scared.

I'm still in bed. Resting doesn't always mean laying down Casper, it can be sitting too, Resting is just not bein' active. What's botherin' you so bad anyhow?" Stretch closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him followed closely by a sharp pain throughout his body. Casper's eyes widened as he floated closer to his uncle placing a hand on the older ghost's shoulder.

"Uncle Stretch, are you okay, do you need anything?" Stretch opened one eye and looked at Casper.

"yeah, I'm okay, An' yeah I need you ta talk ta me. You ain't gonna get over this until ya spill it."

"You'll just make fun of me like always. You and Uncle Stinkie and Uncle Fatso do it all the time." Casper turned away. Stretch shifted closer to the edge of the bed and pulled Casper by the hand, turning him around.

"They ain't here ya know. Just you an' me in the house. Tell ya what, cause I came ta you with the question, You ain't gonna get any mean comments, smart remarks, nothin' I'll listen and we'll talk about it. Open floor, whatever ya want ta tell me huh?"

"You mean it, Anything at all?"

"Anything, an' it's confidential information. Whatever ya say is between you and me, so they ain't gonna start with ya about nothin' limited time offer though" Casper immediately sat back down and began.

I'm scared Uncle Stretch, You're always so strong and always messing with everyone. I'm just not used to seeing you lie down, hearing that tone in your voice. You sound so tired and, well, weak.

You've been so sick that I just keep thinking 'what if I lose you, I know you're already dead but, I can't get it out of my head that something's going to happen to you

. I mean Dad's dead too but he left me and you're like a second dad to me Uncle Stretch, I mean sure you like to mess with me as much as the other two but I know if I ever need you, you'd be there.

You're protective, like dad. I remember one time you guys had a visitor and he thought it was okay to call me names and Uncle Stinkie and Uncle Fatso let him do whatever he want with me, then he went a little too far when he hit me.

Because he was such an 'important figure' They didn't do anything, But you got right up and got in front of me. You told him, um, what was it exactly?"

Stretch chuckled. "I believe it was somethin' like 'Only we can mess with my nephew, You put a hand

on him and I don't care who the hell you think you are, you're gonna get hurt."

Casper smiled "yeah that's it, you're so mean and tough but at the same time you look after your family.

Then after Dad was taken away and I was all alone, you came to be with me. I'm not sure where you were before but you came back here."

"I can't exactly tell ya either Short Sheet. I remember I was stuck there, like, like I had somethin else I needed to do. Then outta nowhere I actually heard ya an I follow the voice which brought me back to my own house where I found you all by yerself there. Couldn't have that. Ya were scared and it took forever to calm ya down, I-" Stretch leaned back suddenly.

"Hey, Short Sheet, I eh. I know I said we'd have a talk 'bout everything, but I -I think I need some time here. Could we pick this up in an hour or two, please?" Casper nodded slowly.

"Of course, you need your rest, I'm talking too much, I shouldn't be tiring you out like this, It isn't good for your condition."

"No, it's not you, it's me. I wanna hear about this, I never knew you felt that way. It's gonna be good for ya to get it out and then maybe I can get a better understandin' for now though, I think I'm gonna lay here quietly for a while. If Fatso and Stinkie get back tell 'em ta stay down there and be quiet. I can't take their loudness right now."

"I will, I'll see you in a while then, I hope you start to feel better Uncle Stretch. If Dr. Harvey comes back you want me to send them up here?"

"Yeah Short Sheet you do that. Just remember, everything's gonna be okay." Stretch said, he could feel his strength beginning to fade. Casper nodded and left silently. After waiting several minute to make sure his nephew had gone Stretch moaned as he experienced yet another wave of pain and dizziness, this time accompanied by nausea.

"Geez, this thing is never endin'" He complained into the empty room before closing his eyes and allowing himself to sleep.

Downstairs Casper waited impatiently for someone to come in, he hoped it would be Dr. Harvey with a way to help Stretch. Casper was tempted to go back up and listen outside his uncles' bedroom door just to be sure that Stretch was okay. He resisted the urge and sat down on the chair in silence.

Casper didn't have to wait long however when he heard a very familiar voice outside the front door and the door creaking open. Casper rushed to the door to greet them.

A/N: Thanks for stopping by to check out my story. I hope you've enjoyed my first chapter. Please feel free to leave a review, no flames please. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Harvey, thank goodness, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you, Uncle Stretch isn't-"

"I can imagine, this is the Doctor I was telling you about," he gestured to the ghost floating next to him.

"Casper, this is Dr. Kylie. She's highly recommended for cases just like this. If anyone can help, I'm confident she can."

"Hi, thanks for coming, I'm Casper." the young ghost greeted as he held out his hand to her. She took it smiling politely, Casper felt a real sense of comfort coming from the dark haired doctor. Something in her kind, emerald eyes briefly helped him to relax.

"It's wonderful to meet you Casper, and I'm glad to be able to help. Would one of you show me where the patient is please so I can get started?"

"Casper do you want to take her up?" Dr. Harvey offered thinking that perhaps it would be more helpful for the young boy to be close to his uncle. When Casper seemed unsure however he made a new suggestion.

"Why don't we both show her Casper, You can be with Stretch and I'll be there for emotional support." Casper smiled and with Dr, Harvey leading the way, they ascended the stairs.

"This would be the Trio's room, Stretch shares it with his two brothers. They aren't here right now but we can expect them back before too long." Dr. Harvey knocked on the door but received no reply. Casper felt panic taking over as he visibly shook. Seeing this Dr. Harvey excused himself from the small group and entered the room to find Stretch asleep in bed. He quietly exited the room.

"Sleeping. Casper, why don't you head back downstairs and wait for Stinkie and Fatso, let them know to stay down there until Dr. Kylie is finished?"

"N-No, I want to see. What if you guys n-need something for him?" The two doctors looked at each other, Dr. Kylie nodded.

"Casper, I know this is hard for you, I know you want to help him and you can. The very best thing you can do for him right now, is stay calm. Dr. Harvey told me a little bit about him on the way over and it sounds like he loves you very much. It wouldn't be good for him to see you so upset, If you can calm yourself down, we'll let you go in there. Until then, please stay by the door in case we do need something, That will be a great help." She placed her hand on Casper's trembling shoulder before entering the room with Dr. Harvey who offered an encouraging smile as he closed the door behind him.

Casper listened closely hoping that hearing Stretch's voice could help.

"Stretch, I need you to wake up, Dr, Kylie's here to help you. Come on now," there was a long pause.

"yes, worried but I think he'll be okay." Dr. Harvey's voice came again but Casper didn't hear Stretch, though he knew he must have been speaking.

"My name is Dr. Kylie, Stretch can you tell me how your feeling, I need to know everything that;s going on .please. Another pause This one longer than before.

"I can do that sure,you guys gonna be okay up here?"

"We'll be fine, I'll shout down if I need anything. I think it's better if you do that Doctor, it is your field. It would help them both." Dr. Kylie's tone was gentle and filled with concern.

A moment later the door opened and Dr. Harvey stood in front of Casper.

"How's it goin' Casper, you holdin' up okay?" He asked.

"I guess so, how's Uncle Stretch, is he okay?"

"Casper, I think you and I should go down to my office and talk about a few things, would you come with me please?" Without waiting for an answer, he began walking downstairs, a frightened Casper floating along behind him.

Once they reached their destination, Dr. Harvey offered Casper to sit down in the usual spot. Casper did so hesitantly.

"Casper, I sense something's bothering you in a big, big way. Care to share?" He waited Casper seemed to be deciding on how to put his feelings into words.

"I'm scared." He said simply.

"Go on, whatever it is I'm here for you both as a therapist and friend."

"I've never seen him that sick before. He's always been strong, He keeps us going. He's like a dad to me. He's tough but as you know by now, he's there for us. I'm scared that I'm going to lose him Dr. Harvey, and there's nothing that I can do, to make him better. " Casper sobbed.

"So what I hear you saying is you have an intense fear of losing Stretch. Believe it or not Casper, those thoughts are normal, even among the spirits I've worked with. Sometimes it's hard for them to separate even into other rooms. But I understand completely. After everything you guys have been through, tell me, in your own words, What is it that you think could happen?"

Casper sighed. There were so many things that were going through his mind all at once.

"I know it's going to sound completely ridiculous, I know it already happened but I can't help thinking that he'll die or something then I'll never see him again. He'll be gone. I'm kinda thinking maybe it's my fault he's sick."

Dr. Harvey leaned forward in his chair. " How so?"

"I talked to him earlier and he told be about after Dad was taken way how he was stuck somewhere, that he followed my voice back here, if he hadn't stayed behind, he wouldn't be so sick now. All the times I irritated him and the other two did. You always say stress can make you sick. Maybe I did something." Casper felt a deep sadness welling up inside, replacing some of the fear with guilt.

"Casper, can you come here please?" Dr. Kylie shouted from the top of the stairs, Dr. Harvey gestured to the door with his hand. "We can continue this later."

Casper rushed to the stairs to meet her.

"What's wrong?"He asked,

"I need you to bring up an ice pack and a towel." She said calmly.  
Casper rushed to get them. Once he had the items he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come on in here Casper" He was surprised that Dr. Harvey had gone back to the room and had been the voice that called to him.

As he entered the sight caused him to have a sinking feeling deep within.

Stretch lay almost completely motionless on the bed. Only his head moved slightly as he attempted to make himself more comfortable.

Casper floated over to the group and handed the supplies to the doctor.

"Thank you" She said wrapping the ice pack in the towel and placing it on Stretch's head. He moaned quietly.

"Shh, relax. You need to rest now, Ir's vitally important and I can not stress that enough. The next two to three days are the worst when dealing with this illness. It's going to get tough, and Stretch will need a lot of help. Casper, can you handle that, you and Dr. Harvey?" She asked.

"n-no, don't do that ta the kid, look at 'im he's terrified, Ya can't expect him to get in on this" Stretch whispered and groaned as he felt as if he would vomit. Casper floated closer to him, he held his uncle's hand in his own.

"I want to do it. You would if I was lying there. I'm so sorry I made you sick Uncle Stretch, please don't leave." Casper sobbed.

"What're ya talkin' about Short Sheet, you didn't do this, I got sick that's all. And I ain't goin' nowhere. But, ya really wanna help me, yer gonna have to stop this" He reached up wiping away a tear from hid nephew's eyes.

"Ain't gonna do either of us any good, ya promise to ease up on the waterworks, I'll let ya do some stuff for me, I don't know where the idea that you had anything at all ta do with this came from but get it outta yer head and keep it out, ya got me?" Casper nodded.

"Well, anything gets worse, give me a call, I'm leaving his medicine here. One of these three times a day until they're gone. I'll be around in a few days unless I hear from you before hand. Any questions or concerns call me and I'll come over." She turned to stretch, "Complete bed rest, take the medicine and remember, it's okay to ask for help, no matter how tough you are." Having said this She was gone.

Stretch yawned. "Sorry Short Sheet, But I'm real tired right now, I'm gonna have ta try ta sleep, Why don't you take Doc over there and go on down stairs, find somethin' ta do. I won't be needin' nothin' until I take my pills later, probably sleep til then. If Fatso and Stinkie show up, tell 'em ta keep quiet, if they give ya a hard time about tell 'em I said it and not to make me come down there"

"Okay, Uncle Stretch, feel better."

"I'm tryin' Casper. Go on now." Stretch closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

"Come on Casper let's go wait for Fatso and Stinkie, we can watch TV, continue our talk or whatever you want." Dr. Harvey offered as they made their way out of the room.

I think I'd like to talk some more, then, maybe some TV. After I look in on Uncle Stretch, I mean,"

As Stretch slept, Casper couldn't help but wonder where his other two Uncles had gone, why, knowing Stretch was so sick, did they not come back. He found himself feeling angry with them for leaving their brother. He tried to push it out of his mind, trying to convince himself that there was surely a good explanation for their absence when they were supposed to be at Stretch's bedside, 

He would add that topic to his chat with Dr, Harvey.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could they just leave like this, I mean I know they're out scaring but you would think that as sick as Uncle Stretch is, they'd be here by now!" Casper raged pacing in front of Dr. Harvey's desk.

Dr. Harvey nodded in understanding.

"I know this is hard for you, I also know that Fatso and Stinkie love their brother, sometimes when someone we love is sick or hurt and we aren't used to seeing them in that situation, as you've expressed to me, it causes anxiety for everyone involved. Anxiety Casper, can make someone act differently."

Dr. Harvey said gently leaning forward in his chair placing the tips of his fingers together on the desk.

"Uncle Stretch wouldn't do this to them. He'd be right there, I've seen him do it. They have no right, they're supposed to love him so much- those guys make me so mad sometimes!" Casper pounded his fist on the wall. Dr. Harvey stared silently.

Realizing the extent of his anger Casper sat down.

"Guess, I'm lucky my hand went through it. I just- What's wrong with me?" He looked tearfully into the Doctor's eyes.

"You're scared. Fear, anxiety, they're tough to deal with. Relax. Wherever those two are, I'm sure there's a reason. Perhaps their fears got the best of them. They'll come around, until then, Stretch needs you to be calm."

"It's been almost an entire day. There's no excuse. I'm scared too. Uncle Stretch needs them. I don't mind taking care of him, you would think they'd feel the same way. He is their brother after all. I'm 12 they're grown. They should be here to help out." Casper glanced at the old clock on the wall.

"Sorry Dr. Harvey, Uncle Stretch needs his medicine."

"No need to apologize Casper. You're handling the responsibility ever well despite everything." Dr. Harvey said with a smile as the young ghost flew out of the room and up the stairs to his Uncle's room.

He slowly opened the door and floated to Stretch's bed.

"Uncle Stretch, sorry to bother you but it's time for your medicine." Casper shook him gently but got no response and had to mentally talk himself out of a panic attack. He tried again.

"Uncle Stretch, please get up. You need your medicine so you can get better." This time the older ghost opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling Uncle Stretch, any better?" Casper handed him a pill and watched him take it. It took a moment for his uncle to reply.

"What's gotten ya so upset?" Stretch asked shortly.

"It's not important right now. Are you feeling better?"

"Just answer the question."

"it's just that Uncle Stinkie and Uncle Fatso should be here with you. It's not fair. You've done it for them so many times before, they can't sit with you once when you don't feel well." new tears formed as the young ghost sat down.

Stretch sat up and pulled the blanket closer.

"Ya know, everyone deals with things different. Sometimes people don't know how to react. They get scared, chances are they ain't gonna tell ya they are, but most won't. Fatso and Stinkie, they ain't no different."

"But I'm scared too and I'm still here. I'm just a kid, they're supposed to be adults and they run away when you need them most." Casper sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Short Sheet, you gotta understand that they can't handle as much as we can. That's why I always had ta watch out for them two more than yer dad. That's why they're here. They ain't as strong in the same sense we're talkin' about. I ain't talkin' about physical strength. Yer expectin' them ta give what they don't have. That's real easy ta do sometimes."

"Dr. Harvey said something close to that earlier. "

"Doc's a smart guy, I wouldn't say it to his face of course. Got a reputation to protect after all." Casper smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Casper asked again.

"Maybe a tiny bit. Hard ta say right now." Casper's smile faded as he looked down at the floor.

"Come on Casper, don't be so down. I'll be just fine. I'm too mean ta be sick forever." Stretch said jokingly.

"I just don't want you to go away. I need you here. If you go, then I won't-"

"Yer stuck with me kid, you called me back here an' now yer stuck with me, like it or not for the rest of your afterlife. I ain't goin' nowhere, this is my house."

"Promise?" Casper sniffled. Stretch felt a twinge of sadness for his nephew.

"Hey, come 'ere a minute. I want ya ta look at me when I say this cause it's true." Casper turned to him and stared into his Uncle's violet eyes.

"There ain't no way I'm goin' anywhere. No chance of me ever leavin' and not comin' back. You got nothin' ta worry about Short Sheet. I think I figured somethin' out about that dark place I told ya about.

I think just maybe, I was supposed ta look after ya when yer dad crossed over."

"You mean that I'm-"

"There's a reason some people don't move on when they die. It's called unfinished business, I think I figured out what mine is, You Casper. My job is ta look after ya as long as yer here, an' I don't abandon my family. As much as ya all drive me up a wall." Casper laughed.

"Point is Casper, I'm gonna be here for a very long time. That's a promise." Casper suddenly wrapped his arms around his uncle sobbing.

"I love you Uncle Stretch." He sniffled. Stretch returned the hug as best he could.

"I-I love ya too Short Sheet, don't ya ever think any different. I just show it in other ways." Stretch leaned back releasing Casper.

"I need ta ask ya a favor Casper, I need ya ta go get Doc an' tell 'im ta g-get up 'ere "

Casper disappeared, taking the short cut through the floor.

"Dr. Harvey, Uncle Stretch needs you quick!" Casper said flying through the door anxiously.

Dr. Harvey shot up from his chair.

"Alright Casper, you stay here, I'm gonna go check on him. Kat should be here soon, I need you to wait for her. Can you do that for me?" The tone was urgent and Casper simply nodded before sliding down onto the therapy couch.

Dr, Harvey climbed the stairs, unsure of what to expect. Upon entering the Trio's room he saw Stretch sitting up, his head down and his eyes closed.

"Stretch, can you hear me?" He called as he inched closer to the bed. The ghost didn't respond He reached out to shake the bed slightly but became increasingly alarmed when the only effect was for the ghost to slump down further.

It was then that Dr. Harvey knew what had to be done, he ran for the phone, dialed the number and waited.

A pleasant female voice answered the call.

"Hello, Dr. Kylie speaking"

"Dr. Kylie, it's Dr. Harvey over at Whipstaff, Stretch-" Dr. Harvey said doing his best to stay calm and hoping Casper was out of hearing range.

"I'm on my way over, stay with him, keep Casper downstairs." She said before Dr, Harvey heard the click and the dial tone. He hung up the phone and rushed back to Stretch.

Casper floated into the living room in a panic, he wished Kat was home already, he needed someone to talk to. He looked up at the sound of voices outside the door and immediately became angry as the door opened to reveal Fatso and Stinkie hovering just outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

At the sight of his Uncles Casper's anger returned and he narrowed his eyes at them as they entered.

"Where the heck were you guys don't you know that Uncle Stretch is really sick, he could use your help you know." The other two ghosts stopped to face him.

"It ain't none of your business where we been, you got some nerve talkin' ta us that way" Stinkie said now leaning over his nephew, this time Casper was determined to not back down.

"Right, I guess you're right. I guess goin' out to scare people and be jerks is more important than your brother who's been there for you, taken care of you, opened his home to you and-" Stinkie grabbed Casper tightly by the shoulders.

"Don't you ever tell me what's important to me Bulb Head. You don't know whatcha think you do. Back off." Casper's eyes widened at his Uncle's reaction. Fatso looked on in surprise as well.

Stinkie released Casper a moment later and floated to the living room leaving Fatso and Casper alone. It was another moment before either of them moved.

"You..okay?" Fatso asked after recovering from the shock. Casper only nodded. Something had to be seriously wrong for them to be so out of character. They had to know something.

"What did you find out Uncle Fatso?" Casper asked softly. Fatso hesitated.

"I don't know if I should-"

"He's my Uncle, I have a right to know, please. I'm scared." Fatso sighed.

"So am I Casper. Why don't you come to the kitchen with me and we'll... we'll talk." Fatso lead the way and Casper followed. He sat down at the table and watched as Fatso pulled out stacks of food from the fridge.

"Casper, We didn't go out to scare people this time.-"

"But Uncle Stretch said you did, I don't understand."

"Stretch didn't want to scare you. He wanted you to believe that we were keeping up with our normal routine so it didn't seem so bad. We know Stretch is very sick and to tell you the truth Glow Worm, He-"

"He lied to me, why would he do that?" Casper said in disbelief.

"To protect you., you were worried enough without knowing everything, he was tryin' to shield you from this. His first full day in bed, he was already pretty sick, it was his idea to try to keep things as normal as possible. Anyway, We went out lookin' for anything we could find about ghost sickness and we did find something but it wasn't what we were hopin' for" Fatso said shoveling food into his mouth.

Casper looked away. "What did you find?" Fatso shook his head.

"I'm not the one to tell you. What about Stretch is he okay?"

"I don't know I was talking to him earlier but he asked for Dr. Harvey and he.. He's got to be okay because he promised he wouldn't leave me." Fatso nodded slowly.

"But then he lied, I don't know what to think." Casper said.

"Believe that he'll do what he has to to keep that promise if he can. Even if he doesn't like it."

"What does that mean Uncle Fatso?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Hope for better. That's all I can say. Try to take it easy on Stinkie, he's not takin' this too well." Casper nodded.

"It's not like him to do what he did to me. He must really be hurting. Uncle Stretch told me earlier that being scared can make you change. It did that to me too, I should tell him I'm sorry for the way I was with you guys." Fatso shook his head.

"Let him be alone for a while and calm down. He should come to you first." Casper agreed and began to float away to wait for Kat as Dr. Harvey had asked.

"Casper," Fatso called out causing the smaller ghost to turn to him.

" No matter what, Stretch loves you, and... We do too. Hopefully soon, things will be back to normal." Casper smiled sadly in spite of the strange behavior from his family it was nice to hear.

"I love you guys too." Casper then disappeared to the entrance of the house to await Kat's return.

He wasn't waiting long when the door opened and Kat entered.

"Casper, what's wrong?" Her eyes showed her concern as she walked slowly over to him.\

Casper explained everything and Kat couldn't help but feel worried too.

"Casper, if Stretch told you it would be okay, then, I'm sure he's right. I mean He'd know." She tried to comfort him.

"But He lied Kat, Uncle Fatso said he wanted to protect me but it hurts me to know that he-"

"That's what adults have to do sometimes to protect the ones they love. Mom and Dad used to do that sometimes. It's not like he just did it to be mean. It's not like a real lie it's more like a fib. Sometimes those are easier to take."

"I guess you're right. I just want him to get better."

"Me too, it's weird but I actually miss your uncles messing with us. I'd ever complain about it again if He'd be okay. I kind of miss him being up and around." Kat said.

"Casper, can you come up here please?" Dr. Harvey shouted from the top of the steps.

"Coming Dr. Harvey." He looked back at Kat, she offered him a half smile of encouragement.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, come on in." Kat said and followed him up the stairs before parting from him to enter her room.

Casper slowly floated into the trio's room. He was surprised to see Dr. Kylie there but his focus quickly turned to Stretch who was now awake and sitting up, propped up by the pillows.

Casper rushed over to greet him. He sat down on the bed next to his uncle as tears began to flow. He leaned over and rested his head on Stretch's chest.

"Casper, I-"

"it's alright Doc, let 'im alone." Stretch said weakly raising his arms and holding his nephew as he cried.

"Hey Short Sheet, I got somethin' I need to talk to ya about. But I don't want ya ta be all upset like this" He whispered, he had very little strength left now.

Casper wasn't sure he was ready for this talk. He cuddled in closer to his Uncle and the two Doctors looked away.

"I'll leave you guys alone, I'll be in my office if you guys need me." Dr. Harvey said exiting the room. Dr, Kylie didn't leave but she crossed the room to give the two some space. This only caused Casper to sob harder. Stretch coughed.

"A-are you okay?" Stretch hesitated in answering.

"y-yeah, I'm okay." He sighed, how could he tell Casper what was happening, what could he possibly say to ease the sadness and pain he had caused him. Stretch, unable to find the words needed sat silently holding on to his nephew and allowing him to cry.


End file.
